Some Bonds Can't Be Broken
by Naleyfan416
Summary: Tim had always been viewed differently by everyone in Dillon, but Coach takes him under his wing and things begin to improve with Riggins. He even finds more than he ever thought he could... Tulie!
1. Ch1 New Beginnings

A/N: So I decided to end my other FNL story and start this one! I hope you guys like it!!

* * *

Every time the name Tim Riggins was brought up into conversation; it usually meant trouble. Everyone in Dillon, Texas knew his history. Many people overlooked it because he was one of the star football players and in Dillon that meant a lot. He played fullback alongside his best friend, Jason Street, who was the star quarterback. They were determined to go to state their senior year, but things changed once Jason became injured, and would later be told he was paralyzed, in the first game of the season.

Tim wasn't able to take it very well and resorted to drinking more than he already did. Without Street on the team, football just wasn't the same. That all changed though when Coach Taylor came into town. The football team was suffering due to the loss of their quarterback, but Eric Taylor was determined to change things around for the team.

During his first day of practice, Tim showed up hung over, but still went out and did his thing. Coach was real impressed with his skills but could see Tim needed some extra encouragement. Coach had been told of his history but overlooked what people said. He was determined to help this kid no matter what it took.

Weeks had gone by before Coach made up his mind to pull Tim aside after practice. "Hey Riggins, I need to see you in my office," Coach yelled.

Tim followed him there but assumed the worst. He figured the coach was tired of his performance on the field lately, so this talk was probably going to be his last. He was surprised though when he walked into his office to find Coach sitting down with a smile on his face.

"Riggins, you're probably wondering why I asked you in here. I'll get to that, I promise. First off, I wanna ask you if there are problems outside of school. Maybe at home? I know you live with your brother, but from what I hear he's hardly ever there," Coach began.

"Well I pretty much live on my own, sir. My brother, Billy, works all the time. I know you probably know all about my family, so I won't go into that," Tim stated.

"I was wanted to know if your performance on the field has anything to do with Street's paralysis," Coach asked.

Tim was shocked by the question because hardly anyone put the two things together. People around Dillon just assumed he was being his usual self, but in reality he was worried about his friend. "Coach, I have to be honest here and say yea. Ever since Street got hurt I haven't been able to play like I used to. Football just isn't what it used to be without him. Every time I go out on that field I keep looking for him thinking he's just going to come running up, but he never does," Tim confessed.

"Son, I'm going to be straight with you. What happened to Street was a pretty awful thing, but that doesn't mean you have to give up football too. I mean because I'm sure Street wouldn't want you to. Instead you should look at it as you're playing for both of you guys. As far as your living situation, I'll make a deal with you. I talked it over with my wife and we have an extra room in our house. You could stay with us as long as you work hard and keep up your grades," Coach exclaimed.

"I couldn't do that sir. I would be imposing on your family," Tim said looking down towards his feet.

"Well like I said my wife has already agreed to it. I see potential in you son and I know that you could be a great player if you really tried," Coach said.

"Thank you sir, I promise to not disappoint you. You are the first person besides Street that is able to look past my family's history and I appreciate it," Tim confided.

"My only requirement is that you limit your drinking and never come to practice hung over again," Coach said sternly.

"You have my word sir," Tim responded.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Tim had made a lot of changes in his life. He had been living with the Taylors now for two weeks and had practically stopped drinking. He studied everyday after practice and would help around the house when needed. He graciously did chores that were not asked of him but were appreciated just the same. Tami and Eric were extremely impressed with the new version of Tim.

It was now Thursday and they were all sitting down for dinner. "Well Tim, are you ready for tomorrow's game?" Tami asked.

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a smile, "we're going to crush those guys!"

Eric laughed before saying, "That's one way to look at things!"

Julie just sat there without saying a word. A part of her was jealous of how much attention Tim got from her own parents. If Tim made a good grade, he was praised for his hard work. Julie barely got a 'good job honey', but she understood why they showed him so much attention now. As she had got to know Tim the past couple of weeks, she had got to see the person her parents saw. She got to see the version of Tim that very few got to see.

"So honey, what are you doing after the game?" Tami asked looking over at her daughter.

"Well there's a party that I really wanted to go to," she answered.

"Who will be at this party?" Eric said in a fatherly tone.

"Everyone I guess. I mean a lot of the football players and cheerleaders will be there, plus some other students from my school," Julie replied knowing she had a lot of convincing to do before they would allow her to go.

"Tim, are you going to go?" Eric wondered.

"Yea, but I probably wasn't going to stay to long because I was going to go hang out with Street afterwards before coming back here," Tim said before adding, "but I'll bring Jules if she doesn't care to tag along with me."

Julie smiled over at him knowing he knew how her parents were on her sometimes. She looked over at her father and could see him trying to think on it, so she said, "Yea dad. Then I will have a ride home as well."

"Alright, you can go to the party, but you aren't allowed to drink," Eric stated.

Julie was so happy that she jumped out of her chair before running over to her dad and giving him a hug.


	2. Ch2 Football and Parties

A/N: I'm glad to see that you guys are liking the story so far! Keep the reviews coming because I love hearing what you guys think!

* * *

It was now Friday and the game was already in play. The Panthers were only leading by a touchdown in the second quarter. Tim had been having a good night on the field. He smiled as he got in position because Coach and told him earlier that he was proud of him. He had never been told those words in his life.

The game was now coming to a close with only a couple of seconds left. Then the crowd stood on their feet and yelled at their victory. The Panthers had won 31-21. Julie went over to the field house and waited until Tim came out. She was all dressed up in a dark green halter top with low rise jeans. She was hoping to run into her new found crush that also happened to be on the team.

Matt Saracen, the new QB1, was coming out of the field house when she spotted Julie Taylor standing off to the side. She looked hot in his eyes, but he knew that she was dangerous territory. He had been told by Riggins that she was off limits and that if he heard of him even touching her, he would live to regret it.

Julie knew it was wrong to like football players, but this one was different. Matt was such a nice guy and she really liked him. She knew Tim and her dad probably told the whole team to stay away from her, but she was willing to take the chance. She saw him come out and headed in his direction before Tim came out and ruined the moment. "Hey Matt," she said.

"Julie, hey. Look I gotta go, I'm sorry," he said hesitantly looking over his shoulder.

"Let me guess Tim told you to stay away from me. Well how about you meet me at the party tonight. I'll find a way to get away from Tim and we could talk," she suggested.

"Julie, look I can't, I'm sorry. Riggins would have my ass if he found out plus your dad would make me run suicides until I passed out. So I just can't be seen with you, I'm sorry," Matt replied before walking away.

Julie just stood there not believing that just happened. She was knocked out of her trance by Tim saying, "You ready to go?"

"Yea," she shrugged walking to his truck.

They were almost to the party when Tim asked, "Did something happen at the game or something? You've been quiet ever since we left the field. Jules, talk to me."

"Why did you tell Matt to stay away from me?" she whispered.

"You're upset over Saracen. Look Jules, football players are not the type of guys you should go after. You will only get hurt because practically all of them use girls to get what they want," he confessed.

"Are you speaking from experience?" she wondered.

"If you are asking if I've ever used a girl, the answer would be yes, unfortunately. That is why I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt. I consider you as one of my good friends who I don't want to ever see get hurt. Please understand that I'm only trying to protect you," Tim said gently.

"I know, but sometimes it gets to be too much. I have to make my own choices, ya know. You can't always be there to protect me," she stated.

"I know, but it makes me feel better for the time being to know I can protect you from guys who will hurt you," he responded.

Julie smiled at him as they pulled up to the party. "Thanks for being such a good friend, but I would appreciate it if you not follow me around tonight. I'll meet you back here at eleven," she said before giving him a hug and walking off.

Tim knew he was going somewhat overboard, but he also knew how naïve Julie was. She was such a great girl and considering how much Coach had done for him, this was the least he could do. He wasn't just doing this for Coach though. He was also doing it for himself because for some reason the thought of any guy touching her felt wrong. He didn't know why, but he shrugged it off.

Needless to say, he had kept his word and left Julie alone the whole night. He was now waiting for her by his truck when he saw her come up with her arm around Saracen. "What the hell happened?" he barked.

"Look Riggins I can explain. She had a couple of drinks and she came up to me. All we did was talk, I swear. She mentioned she had to meet back up with you at 11, so I helped her over here," Matt said.

"Damnit, I can't believe this! This is exactly what I was worried about. Coach is going to kill me when he finds out you were drinking. Why did you do it Jules? Actually it doesn't matter now. I need to get you home and I guess I can forget about going over to Street's tonight," he responded.

"I could take her home," Matt said quietly.

"I don't think so QB1! I think you've done plenty for tonight. I've got her, so you may go," he pointed back towards the party. Matt knew if he didn't walk away he would probably get punched, so he simply turned around and walked back to the party.

Tim took her home and had to carry her inside because she was passed out on the seat. He made it to her room and laid her down. He took off her shoes and pulled a blanket over her before quietly leaving her room. He knew she would definitely be waking up with a severe headache tomorrow, but right now she needed sleep.

He made it to his room and stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed himself. It didn't take long before he finally dozed off.


	3. Ch3 Old Friends Just Hanging Out

A/N: I'm sorry it's been a few days... here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy!!

* * *

The next morning Julie woke up with an extreme headache. She got up and walked into the kitchen to find Tim sitting at the bar eating a bowl of cereal. "Come drink this and take two aspirin," Tim simply said before going back to his cereal.

"Where are my parents?" Julie wondered.

"They went to some type of function. I told them I would be here all day studying at that I would watch after you. I didn't mention the fact that you disobeyed your father by drinking last night. I can't believe you did it, but I would be glad to hear you explain your side of the story," Tim replied.

"I just wanted to let loose. I'm sorry that I put you in that situation," Julie confessed, "I just knew that Matt wouldn't talk to me if I didn't make the first move."

Tim couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So let me get this straight, you drank alcohol, so you could relax and be able to talk to Saracen. Jules, I thought that we agreed that you would stay away from him," he stated.

"Well I wanted to show you he wasn't a bad guy. If it makes you feel any better, he brought me over to you as soon as he saw that I was drunk," she said.

"Look I'm not going to get on your case, but next time please think a little more clearly. Drinking is never the answer for your problems, trust me on that," he confided.

"I know and I'm sorry that I did that. Thank you for not telling my dad," she said quietly.

Tim smiled and said, "Its fine, but next time I can't make any promises. Your dad would have both our asses if he knew. Your secret is safe with me though."

Julie smiled back before taking two aspirin and drinking a glass of water. She then went and fixed her a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Tim.

* * *

They were now studying in the living room when her parents got home. She was feeling a lot better by now and her head barely ached anymore. "Hey honey, have you guys eaten lunch?" Tami asked.

"Yea, we both had a sandwich before we started studying," Julie replied.

Tami smiled before leaving the two alone. Eric went into the living room and started watching a game that was on TV. Since they had been studying for a few hours, Tim decided to take a break and went and watched the game with Eric. Julie just continued to study, but she laughed when both Tim and her dad were yelling at the TV over a bad play. "Guys, you do know that it is just a game right?" Julie said.

Tim turned around and responded with, "This game determines whether or not they play in the championship. If they lose, their season is pretty much doomed."

"Oh," Julie whispered before going back to studying.

Tim and Eric continued watching the game before their team finally won. Then Eric got up and helped Tami in the kitchen. Tim went back over and started back on studying.

It was now dinner time and the kids put their books away. They all sat down and ate like every night since Tim moved in. Every meal they ate as a family and it had become a nightly event ever since. Eric had made his famous chili. After they finished, Tim decided to head over to Street's house since he was unable to go the night before.

* * *

Tim arrived at Jason's house and went straight to his room. Ever since his accident, Jason didn't get out all that often. He claimed that the town treated him differently now and he didn't like it.

Tim sat on his bed before saying, "So Street, how about we go to the lake today?" The lake had always been their hangout ever since they were able to drive.

Jason debated it for a few minutes before agreeing. "Alright, but it will just be the two of us," he added.

"That's perfectly fine by me," Tim said before wheeling Jason out to his truck. He helped him in before loading his wheelchair in the back. They then headed to the lake in silence.

Once at the lake, Tim unloaded the wheelchair and helped Jason get out. They went to their spot which was underneath a tree that sat off on the side of the lake. Tim sat down on the ground and looked out towards the lake. "So how's it going at the Taylor's?" Jason asked.

"It's going alright. Jules and I have been getting along really great. Coach and Mrs. Taylor have been great too," Tim added.

"So you and Jules huh?" Jason joked.

"Not like that man. One Coach would kill me and two we're friends," Tim remarked.

"You like her though, don't ya?" Jason wondered.

"It doesn't matter because we can never date. Plus, she deserves to be with someone better than me. I'm already keeping her away from the whole football team. Saracen has been a little harder than the rest though. She has a thing for him," Tim confessed.

"You're jealous of Saracen," Jason laughed.

"I never said I was jealous of him. I just don't think he's right for her," he added.

"You don't think any guy is right for her, Rigs. I think you should tell her how you feel because I know you like her. You are just too afraid of admitting it because you've never let any girl get close to you," Jason said looking over at his friend.

Tim thought about what he had said but didn't say anything else. After awhile, they headed back to Jason's house so Tim could drop him off. Then Tim went back to the Taylors and headed to bed thinking about what Jason had said.


	4. Ch4 Time for Prom

A/N: Here's another chapter... I kinda skipped ahead in time a little bit. I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

It had been months since Tim's talk with Jason. It was now a couple of weeks before Prom. Since Tim was a senior, this would be his last main function before graduation. He had wanted to ask Julie for weeks, but never got up the courage to do so. They had gotten to be really good friends the past few weeks.

He was coming home from school when he saw Julie watching TV in the living room. "Jules, I was wondering if you would like to go to Prom with me," Tim asked hesitantly.

"Tim, I would love to go with you," Julie answered.

"I just didn't know if it would be awkward for you. I consider you one of my really good friends and I would really like for you to go with me," Tim confided.

Julie smiled and said, "Tim, I understand why you're asking me. But are you positive you don't want to take someone else? I mean I would like to go with you, but if there is someone else, my feelings won't be hurt."

"I want you," he whispered.

Julie knew he didn't mean physically or anything, but a part of her wished he did. She had got over her little crush with Matt, but now she had started to develop feelings for Tim. She didn't figure she had any chance with him, so she didn't even try. She was just really excited that he had asked her.

Little did she know Tim wanted her in every way. The past few weeks he couldn't seem to get her off of his mind. Jason's words just kept repeating in his mind, but he never told her how he felt. Instead, he pushed his feelings aside.

* * *

It was now the night of Prom and Julie was in her room getting ready. Tim had gotten Eric and Tami's permission right after he had asked Julie. Tami and Julie had gone out and found her a dress for the occasion. Tim had rented a tux and was now waiting in the living room for Julie.

Julie soon came out of room wearing a spaghetti strapped blue dress that fit her perfectly in all the right places. Tim stood up when he saw her and couldn't believe his eyes. Tami insisted they take a bunch of pictures before they leave, and after about fifteen minutes they were able to leave.

Tim opened the truck door for her and she slipped inside. Once Tim was in the truck, he said, "You look beautiful, Jules."

Julie smiled before replying, "You look good too."

Tim remained quiet the rest of the way to the school. Once there, he went around and opened the door for Julie. Then she looped her arm in his before they walked inside. They soon found Lyla and Jason and went over to speak to them.

"Well look who it is," Jason said laughing at Tim, "Jules, how did you manage to get into a tux?"

Julie smiled before saying, "I guess I have my ways."

"You do know that I'm standing right here. Maybe Street I just felt like showing off Jules tonight. After all, half the players on the team would kill to be her date, but lucky me I get her all night," Tim joked.

"That you do," Jason said with a smirk.

"You guys are bad. Jules, don't let them act like you are property, but I have to somewhat agree with Tim. He is lucky to have you as his date because dress looks amazing on you," Lyla commented.

"Thanks Lyla," Julie said, "that dress looks great on you too."

The four of them stood there for a few minutes before the music began. Matt was standing off to the side with some other players when he noticed Julie. He waited until Tim walked off for a second before walking over to her. "Hey Jules, would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Sure," she stated.

* * *

Tim walked back over to Jason and Lyla to find that Julie was no longer with them. He had left to go to the bathroom but was surprised when he didn't see Julie.

"Your date is dancing with Saracen," Jason commented.

"Oh," Tim said looking out towards the dance floor.

"You know for someone who is head over heels for the girl, you sure don't seem to want to change your situation," Lyla confided.

"You've been talking to Jason I see," Tim said narrowing his eyes at his friend, "but you don't understand my situation."

"You're right, how can I possibly understand the fact that you're in love with the Coach's daughter who treats you as a son, something you've never really had in your life and you don't want to mess that up. You're right Tim, I don't know anything," Lyla said shrugging it off.

"Lyla, even if all you say is true which I will never admit to you of all people by the way, she doesn't feel the same," Tim responded.

Lyla laughed before saying, "You really are as dumb as I thought. Look just go ask her to dance."

Tim stood there for another minute before actually taking Lyla's advice and walking over to Julie. Once he got near Matt and Julie, he asked, "Mind if I break in?"

Julie smiled before Matt backed away and let Tim take his spot. After Matt walked off, Tim pulled her in closer and began dancing along with the music.

* * *

Lyla looked over at Jason and said, "When are they both going to see that they are in love with each other?"

"I don't know, but they deserve each other," Jason replied.

"I mean Tim is about to head off to college. I just wish hope they get together before then."

"Me too," Jason stated.

Lyla and Jason just continued to watch their friends dance together, oblivious of the attraction for the other one. Time was of the essence.


End file.
